Books & Uniforms
by brokenlovesong
Summary: Kurt is still new in Dalton Academy, but he does know that he likes Blaine. A lot.  One day they're studying in the library, and stuff happens.


It was only 3.30 and the sky was already turning dark outside the windows. It had been a hectic year for Kurt, but he was still holding his head high, and after he had transferred to Dalton Academy things were going a great deal better for him. He had never had any problems about his grades, as a matter of fact he had been a bit bored in classes while he was attending McKinley High. But the level was way higher, and the teachers more intense here on Dalton. And then there was the social environment. There wasn't any bullies at Dalton. He couldn't help thinking that it might be the uniforms. That as soon as the boys put on their blue suit and striped tie they were a lot more respectful and polite and sophisticated. But of course he couldn't really tell. The only one of the boys Kurt had ever had the chance to spend time with outside school was Blaine. And he was the same regardless of what clothes he was wearing. Oh yes, Blaine was a story to himself, in Kurt's eyes.

The young boy had been sitting in the furthest corner of the library studying for his math test since he got off classes. He always studied hard, but he wanted to make sure he got top grades to prove to the teacher and his dad that he could make it here at Dalton. Not that anyone doubted him, but he was beginning to realize just how much higher the level of learning actually were here.

Kling! a text message. He started to search through his notes that was spread all over the table to find his iPhone. It was Blaine. Asking if he had left campus. Kurt felt his face go red and his stomach tie up. It was incredible how Blaine made him feel. He had never experienced anything like it before. He hurried to text him back that he was still in the library. Only a few minutes later Blaine strolled in to the library in his school uniform, his tie as straight as ever, and not a single hair out of his order. But that was how he always looked. He put a latte on the table in front of Kurt and gave him a crooked smile. "Working hard, are we?" he asked, and took a sip of his own cup. Kurt focused on a point right above Blaine's head to avoid blushing from eye contact. "Well, the tests are coming up soon, and I wanna be well-prepared," Kurt said in the confident voice he usually used when he weren't really that confident at all. He never really felt confident around Blaine. He got so insecure, and was constantly afraid to make a fool out of himself. The last thing he needed was for Blaine to think he was a fool. But the worst thing was, that he always felt it as if Blaine could see right through him, as if those eyes could tell every single thing that went on in his head.

"You don't need to study, Kurt. You're always one of the best prepared in class," Blaine said to him in a soft voice, as he sat down on a chair next to him. The compliment struck Kurt as a hammer, and he hurried to look back to his notes. "But one can never be too prepared. Are you prepared?" he asked, his eyes still in his notes pretending to write down the equation of something he had already forgotten what was. "Well, I was actually hoping that I could sit here with you and finish my English essay, if you don't mind?" Kurt shot out a nervous laugh, and hurried to reply. "Of course, feel free. But I don't think I'll be of much company right now. I have some history to study too," he explained as he closed his math book and hailed out a thick history book, and opened it on the middle page that was marked with a little piece of blue and green striped paper decorated with pink and yellow hand drawn flowers. Blaine raised his right eyebrow a bit, and smiled a bit to himself. It was so typical of Kurt. Never had he met anyone so confident about his own sexuality, and so set on who he were, not willing to compromise it for anyone, no matter how much trash he had to take from his surroundings. And this was one of the things Blaine admired so much in Kurt, his gift to stand up and be himself. He was just glad that he was enrolled in Dalton now, away from the bullies and death threats he had faced every day in his old school. Here he was safe, and he didn't have to take all this. He had an actual chance to become happy; something Blaine thought that Kurt very much deserved.

"What are you looking at?" Kurt asked, and dragged Blaine out of his train of thoughts. Apparently he had been very openly staring at Kurt who was now reading history. He enjoyed very much watching Kurt read. He looked so concentrated, and it made his eyebrows furrow in the middle, and though his lips were one fine line, his dimples were still showing on the pale skin of his cheeks.

"Oh, nothing. I was just… you know.. lost in thoughts," Blaine hurried to excuse, and then started to find his notebook in his bag. He started writing, but his focus was all gone. His eyes kept flickering to Kurt's left hand that was placed around his cup on the table only a few inches from Blaine's right hand.

Kurt weren't reading history at all. The letters kept dancing on the pages in front of his eyes, and he had to read the same sentence over and over again. All he could think of was the fact that he sat there alone with Blaine. Sure, they had been alone so many times before, but always in public. This late Friday afternoon in December not a sound was heard in the library except from the scratching of Blaine's pen against the paper as he was writing. His thoughts kept wandering off to a scenario of Blaine pushing aside his notes and just grabbing Kurt's head in his hands and kissing him as if they were the lead parts in a soap opera. Each time the scenario started details were changing, like the way he would push the things away, the way Blaine would hold his head in his hands, and the way of the kiss itself. Kurt felt the heat rise in his body, and tried thinking of other things. Karofsky. No, Blaine had helped talking to him when they had just met. Sam. No, he had thought he was gay only a bit before he started hanging out with Blaine. Rachel. Oh no, he had always thought she and Blaine would get along great. Mercedes. Jesus, no, she kept telling him to make a move on Blaine! What was he in, no matter what and who he thought of he could always trace it back to Blaine. Gosh, how had he become so struck? _I wonder what he's thinking about right now? Just his essay? _Kurt thought quietly to himself.

"Uhm, is it just me, or is it awfully quiet in here, all the sudden?" Blaine asked, out of nowhere, looking around. It was true. Sure, the library was always hushed, but the sounds from the rest of campus could usually be heard from their spot by the window down in the corner behind the shelves with British poetry. Kurt looked at his watch. "It's 5. 43. What time do they lock up in weekends?" he got a bit nervous. The streetlights were lit outside the window and stars were showing on the black sky. Snow was still falling as it had done for several days now.

"Well… last time I checked they close up at 4.30," Blaine replied with a confused look in his eyes. "Maybe I should just go and check," he said hesitantly, and got up from his seat and disappeared between the books.

It weren't long time till he reappeared with a huge grin on his face.

"The school is closed. We're all alone here," he laughed, and paused next to the line of Shakespeare books.

"Are you serious? Do you mean.. we're like… trapped?" Kurt asked, all the sudden nervous. "Do we have to stay here for the whole weekend?" He could feel a bit of a panic spread, but demanded himself to stay calm.

Blaine merely laughed once again. "No, silly. Well, we can see if we can find a phone number for someone to call, and if not, the maintenance will get here tomorrow. Everybody knows the cleaning crew comes in on Saturdays." He was as calm and steady as always. If it had been anybody else it would have annoyed Kurt so bad that he would loose it, but for some reason it was comforting that he was with Blaine, rather than scary to be locked in the school over the night.

Kurt got up and left his things spread all over the table. Then they headed for the halls to find an unlocked office, though he didn't really expected any luck from it. "How could they not check if there were any students before they shut it all closed?" The panic were still slumbering beneath the surface as they walked through the unfamiliarly quiet halls of the school.

After they had checked a few doors and had found that all were locked Blaine shrugged. "I guess we'll just have to stay here till tomorrow, won't we?" He didn't really look as if it were a blow to his day or anything, he just continued walking, Kurt stalking behind him not really knowing what to say or do.

"Then… what do we do now?" he asked, a little stuttering. He wasn't sure he really wanted to hear what Blaine had to say. After all they had only know each other for so little time, and when he thought it through he didn't really know anything about this guy.

"Well, it's getting kinda late, so I suggest that we go and find something to eat in the cafeteria, and then we can see if we can find something interesting to spend the night with." As he said that Kurt thought he saw him sending him a little wink, but he weren't sure. All he knew was that he was glad it was so dark, because he felt a bit of heat under his skin.

After they had found some food they decided to go back to the library. Kurt sat down re-starting on his history homework, but Blaine began creeping around between the bookshelves.

"This school has like… insanely lot of literature," he said from behind a bookcase filled with British poetry.

"They've got everything!" he said, as he climbed the chair to sit on the table right next to Kurt's notes. "You shouldn't be studying now, Kurt. We're trapped in our school for the night, you're supposed to loosen up and have some fun instead," Blaine shout out a laughter that sounded booming in the quiet library. He snapped the book out of Kurt's hands and shot it down. "Come on. Live a little," he said, in a voice that had a tint of pleading to it. Kurt looked up at him, and Blaine's big eyes was nearer to his face than ever.

He lost it, and hurried to look away. Started to collect his things to keep his focus elsewhere. "And what do you think I should do to _live a little_, then?" he asked, as he put his books in his bag.

"_Music be the food of love, play on; Give me excess of it, that, surfeiting, The appetite may sicken, and so die. That strain again! it had a dying fall: O, it came o'er my ear like the sweet sound,That breathes upon a bank of violets, Stealing and giving odour! Enough; no more; 'Tis not so sweet now as it was before. O spirit of love! how quick and fresh art thou, That, notwithstanding thy capacity Receiveth as the sea, nought enters there, Of what validity and pitch soe'er, But falls into abatement and low price, Even in a minute: so full of shapes is fancy That it alone is high fantastical."_

Blaine closed the book he had read from silently, but kept looking at the brown cover in his hands.

"Wow… Shakespeare," Kurt said, after fighting of a knot in his throat. "It's beautiful."

Blaine sunk down on the chair next to him, and didn't say a word. All Kurt could think of was that here he was, trapped in a school with this amazing guy, an amazing guy who read him Shakespeare for crying out loud, and he was too scared to do anything about it. So he stood up, and started walking around between the shelves. Breathing in the smell of books, paper and ink - a smell he very much loved. It reminded him of his mother, who had loved books deeply. Every now and then he still went to find the boxes of her stuff in the attic to smell her books. That was how it smelled when she hugged him.

"Finding anything?" Blaine asked, and Kurt jumped a bit. "Oh dear Jesus, you scared me!" he said before he could even realize what was going on. Blaine was standing really close to him, and his heart started a race that felt as if it were doomed from the get go.

Kurt was standing with his back against a bookcase, and there was more on each side of him. The only way out was to get past Blaine, who was standing right in front of him.

"I… I got to say this, or I know I will regret it. Maybe not tomorrow, but at least next week when I see you in school again," Blaine began. Kurt's heart was heading for his throat, and he expected it to break free any second now.

"Ever since the day you got here I knew there was something special about you. Special to me. You aren't like the other boys here at Dalton. Heck, you aren't like any other boy I've ever met. There's just something about you that draws me to you. _I need you, Kurt_. When you touch me it's like butterflies are having a party inside me. It feels like I'm gonna explode. It feels like… " He looked down, and for once it was Blaine's turn to blush. He took a tiny step closer, and looked back up at him, and for the first time since Kurt's first day at Dalton Academy their eyes actually met straight up. Blaine's brown eyes looked almost black in the almost non-existing lightning, but it was like they had stars in them anyway. Kurt felt paralyzed, and if he could have moved he wouldn't have the slightest idea of what to do. He had been dreaming about a moment like this since he had sneaked into the school for the first time, and had caught Blaine singing Teenage Dream. And now the moment was finally here, and all he could do was just stand there and do nothing.

"I'm sorry. I… I didn't mean to embarrass you. I shouldn't have said anything," Blaine said as the stars in his eyes disappeared. He started to turn, to walk away, but then something in Kurt's brain snapped. He couldn't let him get away, so he had to do something he would never have thought himself capable of.

It all happened very fast. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand as he was about to turn his back on him, and leave him standing there. He pulled him back, and as they got face to face once again their lips met. And from that second everything was rather blurry. Blaine's body was close up against Kurt's, but Kurt kept pulling him closer to him. The kiss started of being sweet and innocent, but it escalated fast, and next second their tongues were in a wild game, and Blaine started moving his lips down Kurt's throat, while the pale boy had his fingers fumbling with the buttons on his lovers blazer. _Damn these Dalton uniforms_, he thought to himself as the buttons showed to be more difficult than expected. Or maybe it was just because of the situation? Finally he got it open, and he hurried to drag it off Blaine to make sure he could move on. He had no idea when his own blazer had come off, or when the buttons of his shirt had been opened.

It wasn't long till they had struggled both of their shirts open and Kurt's tie had been thrown on the floor, whilst Blaine still had his open tie around his neck, though his white shirt was in a pile on the floor next to them. He kissed Kurt deeply on the mouth, letting his tongue trace the lines of his lips, biting his lower lip gently, before whispering: "Now I am gonna try something I've never done before, so don't hate me if I'm too awful." And then he started kissing his way down the neck of this beautiful young boy that he had wanted to be with for so long.

He ended up on his knees, and extremely fast having opened Kurt's pants. He dragged them gently down around his thighs, as he kissed his hips softly, and then worked his way over to what he was there for. He took in as much as he could in one mouthful, as he held his right hand lightly on Kurt's right hip. He could feel Kurt slowly swaying, and then leaning against the bookshelf behind him. As he was going he got a bit more confident on what he was doing, and started letting his tongue slide slowly up and down Kurt's cock as his mouth was still going. From higher up he could hear Kurt moan, and books started to fall down around them. He thought about which ways his own cock was sensitive and tried using that for an advantage, so he tried sucking a bit more as his lips went up and down around Kurt's hard dick. "Mhmm… fuck… oh, yess," the moaning developed so he must be doing something right, he thought as he kept it going. Suddenly he could feel something in this hair. Kurt's fingers were twisting his curls around on his head, which felt good, and made him want him even more. "Oh, fuck, Blaine!" Kurt suddenly half-screamed, half-moaned, as the boy on his knees felt his mouth fill, and he had to hurry to swallow it all. He gently removed his lips from Kurt's cock to his stomach and kissed it softly, and then the hips again, before beginning to stand up. But instead Kurt sat down on his knees next to him.

He didn't say anything, just looked at him. Stared him right in the eyes. Kurt's eyes seemed more blue than ever, and his cheeks were almost scarlet. None of them said a word, but Kurt just leaned in and gently kissed the boy in front of him. He kissed his lips, his neck, his ear, and let his hands travel all the way around Blaine's naked torso, as they let themselves slip down to lay on the pile of clothes on the floor. Kurt started opening Blaine's pants as they lay there, their bodies feeling like they were gonna explode from overheating and excitement any second now. The next minute both of them were completely naked, except for the red and white striped tie Blaine was still wearing around his neck.

As they looked each other in they eyes Kurt let his right hand slide down Blaine's stomach to let it close around his hard dick. As he let his hand work it's way gently up and down Blaine felt even more excited than ever. It was so good! He never wanted Kurt to stop touching him. Never in his life. He just wanted to lay there with him forever. The sweet raspberry taste of Kurt's lips on his, and the smooth feeling of his almost silk like skin so close to his own, that if they got even closer they had to be one.

Kurt let his grasp tighten a little bit, and Blaine's breathing got heavier with every movement they made. Somehow they got moved closer to each other, so they were completely chest to chest, and they could feel each other's lungs rise and fall as they breathed. Blaine's breathing turned into moaning, as he tried hiding his mouth against Kurt's collarbone to avoid making too much noise. "Yeah… oh, Kurt. Don't stop…. Please, don't stop," he almost pleaded between his breathings, his voice sounding almost rasp and sore. His arms were around Kurt's torso, and his fingers were boring into the delicate skin of the boy with the porcelain skin. He couldn't help it, it was just too damn good. But now he felt it. It was coming, and there was nothing he could do about it. He feared to scream from a mix of happiness and satisfaction, so before he knew it he bore his teeth slightly into Kurt's right shoulder to suppress the sound, and he did limit it to be more of a high squeam than an actual scream. He regretted it instantly, and yet he didn't. He weren't ready to reveal himself to be a screamer just yet.

He felt Kurt's arms closing around him, pulling him closer to him, as he kissed his shoulder, and giggled. His lips were so soft and cool against his burning skin.

"I'm sorry," Blaine apologized sincerely. "Did it hurt much?" he asked, not daring to look at the boy in his arms. But all Kurt did to reply was pulling him closer, as close as he could, so they could feel the sweat of each other's stomachs and their thighs touching each other. It was away too hot to be this close, but they didn't care. They just needed to feel each other's skin.

"No. Not at all. It was actually kinda… well, let's just say it wasn't exactly a turn-off…" he giggled again, and pushed Blaine down to lie on his back, so he could place his head on his shoulder. Was this really happening? After all this time of insecurities. "Wait… you mean… you liked it?" Blaine asked confused in a mix of disbelief and hope. "Are we talking about the same thing here? Me biting you in the shoulder?" His voice was still a bit different from what it used to be, but Kurt didn't mind. It was sexy, and he liked it even more because it was his fault that he sounded so hoarse.

"Well… yeah. Kind of. Is that bad?" Kurt asked, a bit insecure if it was too weird and twisted for him. But Blaine pulled his chin up, to look at him, as he said: "No, I think it's hot. Like… really hot, actually…" and then he kissed his forehead, and wrapped his arms around Kurt, and they fell asleep in each other's arms surrounded by open books, and spread out school uniforms.


End file.
